


Tiempo

by redamant



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamant/pseuds/redamant
Summary: La soledad es tu peor enemiga cuando sabes que aún te quedan muchos siglos por vivir; inclusive un segundo resulta agonizante.





	Tiempo

Calcifer se mantuvo flotando, flotando, sobre los cuerpos vestidos de negro que permanecían debajo de él. Si ascendía más, podría llegar a verlos muy pequeños; confundirlos con meras hormigas no sería un problema en lo absoluto.

Aun así, la hiriente realidad lo perseguiría hasta el fin del cielo, y él no podría escaparle.

¿Cuántas veces se había arrepentido ya? Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar contarlas, pues supo que eran más números de los que cualquiera podría nombrar. Quizás si empezaba ahora podría terminar para antes de que los novecientos dieciséis años que le quedaban se acabaran. Pero entonces se sumarían más momentos de arrepentimiento, y nunca acabaría.

Escuchó un suave llanto debajo, el cual devolvió sus pensamientos a la realidad. Flotó hacia la tierra, lentamente, para ver cómo un adulto, canoso Morgan Jenkins intentaba reprimir su llanto de hijo desamparado, olvidando su estatus social y vida exitosa. Su figura se destacaba entre la multitud, quizás porque era uno de los pocos presentes que realmente significaban algo para Calcifer.

Éste quiso decirle algo, sin importar si resultaba contraproducente, pero no logró encontrar su voz. Su pequeño cuerpo de llamas azules y verdes se arremolinó con el agrio viento de otoño; supo que odiaría dicha estación por el resto de sus días.

Vio cómo la gente se alejaba con los pies pesados, apapuchados por la pérdida de un ser tan querido y puro. Se extrañarían las sonrisas en las mañanas y la incontenible energía; el olor a hogar; el afecto incondicional; los ojos tristes de tanto extrañar al alma gemela que había partido con antelación.

El demonio de fuego se acercó a la fresca tumba con cautela, como si temiera despertar a quien recientemente había sido enterrado allí. Miró a la lápida fijamente, considerando quemar el nombre que permanecía allí para desafiar a La Realidad, pero supo que no sería lo indicado.

Calcifer no supo cómo sobreviviría sin Sophie Hatter.

—O más bien Sophie Jenkins, ¿eh? —murmuró, revoloteando hasta posarse frente a la fría pierda— Claro que Howl siempre prefirió que te presentaras como Pendragon —Miró a la lápida que yacía junto a la de Sophie— ¿No es cierto, Howl?

Nadie le contestó, y Calcifer supo que era lo correcto. No había esperado despertar de un terrible sueño y encontrarse en la chimenea del castillo ambulante, con una joven Sophie hecha vieja trabajando laboriosamente sobre los calcetines rotos de Michael mientras que Howl le enseñaba nuevos hechizos a su aprendiz.

—Esos días ya se han ido —dijo, dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento, sin siquiera intentar creerlas—. Pero fueron divertidos mientras duraron, ¿no creen? Sophie se enamoraba de ti sin saberlo, y tú de ella sin decirlo. Eso fue lo que más me indicó que la amabas, sabes, Howl: que no lo gritaras a los cuatro vientos.

Sus llamas se estremecieron, recordándole que el otoño no era la mejor de las estaciones para que un demonio de fuego anduviera paseando. Era húmedo y seco a la vez; devoraba sus energías como él se comía la leña. Sabiendo todo esto, decidió quedarse un poco más.

—Yo también estaba enamorado de ella en cierto sentido, sabes —admitió, sonriendo de tal modo que su fila de colmillos refulgió bajo la tenue luz del sol—. Fue tu culpa, por supuesto. Tenía tu corazón; tus sentimientos también eran míos. Supongo que nunca logré despegarme de ellos completamente. Pero hoy no estoy aquí para hablar contigo, así que deja de distraerme. El día de hoy le pertenece a Sophie.

Miró a la lápida frente a él y pudo sentir un dolor parecido a cuando la señorita Angorian lo había estrujado entre sus dedos. Su expresión se tornó triste.

—Sophie —dijo, y comenzó a tararear una suave canción a la que ella se refería como _La Sartén_.

El sol comenzó a desaparecer detrás del horizonte luego de horas de canturreo, y Calcifer logró comenzar una charla amena entre viejos amigos. Le contó las cosas más insignificantes, y también las más cruciales; fingió estar riendo con ella en vez de solo en el agonizante atardecer, y en algún momento también permitió que Howl se uniera a su soliloquia.

—Todos se sorprendieron mucho cuando seguiste con vida luego de que Howl muriera, ¿sabes? —comentó Calcifer, flotando sobre sus lápidas—. Como él había atado sus vidas al darse cuenta de que por la diferencia de edad él moriría antes, todo el mundo creyó que ambos estirarían la pata al mismo tiempo. Hasta tú te lo creíste, crédula Sophie.

"En realidad, Howl lo había planeado todo para que saliera en tu beneficio. ¿O no, Howl? Uniste las vidas de ambos de un modo muy complejo; los dos alimentarían sus almas mutuamente, pero si tú te morías antes a pesar de todo, ella seguiría existiendo. ¿No era algo así? —dijo Calcifer, chisporroteando sus llamas, desafiando al viento. Cerró sus ojos— Por el contrario, si ella se moría primero, tú la seguirías sin más que un latido de distancia. ¿No te parece un poco injusto para Sophie?

El sol caía, caía, cada vez más dentro del horizonte. Dentro de poco no habría nada más que oscuridad. Las letras pulcramente talladas en las piedras ya no deberían ser legibles, pero las llamas del demonio de fuego se negaban a dejar de alumbrar sus nombres.

—Ella le habló millares de veces a esta roca horrenda con tu nombre—refunfuño de repente— ¿Por qué no hace algo? ¿Por qué no cobra vida? —sus ojos destellaron hacia la piedra, iluminada por su cuerpo azulado— "Howell Jenkins" —mumuró.

«Mi maldición fue el mejor regalo» podía leerse bajo el nombre. Ni siquiera necesitaba aclararse a qué se refería: Bruja del Páramo maldice al Mago Howl diciendo que cuando él finalmente logre enamorarse se volverían a encontrar. El hombre no había tenido ningún problema en enfrentarse a ella con tal de permanecer con su más amada Sophie.

Su esposa tenía el mismo epígrafe.

—Hasta en eso se pusieron de acuerdo —dijo, sonriendo. La noche ya comenzaba a cernirse sobre él—. Es una lástima que no llegaste a tus cien años, Howl. Estuviste a menos de dos meses de lograrlo; encima dejaste a Sophie llorándote durante dos años —hizo una pausa—. Al menos ahora ya están juntos.

Flotó con ligereza por sobre las piedras. Se preguntó qué sería de él ahora. Michael no duraría mucho más tampoco, y el hijo de los Jenkins, Morgan, ya estaba entrando en años también. Calcifer no se encontró con la fuerza suficiente para soportar otra pérdida; le enojó que los humanos tuvieran vidas tan fugaces.

—Pero supongo que no soy quien para hablar. Yo mismo fui una estrella fugaz alguna vez. Y ahora lo soy de nuevo —miró al firmamento— en cierto modo.

"¿Sabes algo, Sophie? Me arrepiento. Me arrepiento terriblemente —dijo Calcifer, dejando que su luz azul y verde iluminara el nombre tallado sobre la roca—. Cuando deseé que me salvaras… fui egoísta, y tú atropellada. Hablaste antes de pensar, como siempre. No me di cuenta en el momento, pero luego sí. Vi cómo los años pasaban y tu rostro volvía a ser el mismo que cuando estabas bajo la maldición de la Bruja, y Howl se avejentaba contigo. Los vi a todos crecer, cambiar… y yo me mantuve igual —gimió con desesperación—. ¡Cielos! No necesité un corazón para sentir miedo; supe que los perdería a todos porque me habías dado mucho tiempo.

"No creas que te culpo; no lo estoy haciendo. Simplemente ya no sé qué hacer con todos estos años. Novecientos dieciséis, para ser exacto. ¿Supongo que los contaré? Es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora.

Recorrió con la mirada el cielo. Vio a sus hermanos y hermanas, destellando, brillando, refulgiendo. Quiso ir con ellos y olvidar su vida en la tierra, pero supo que era imposible. Además, prefería sufrir el resto de sus días a abandonar todos los hermosos recuerdos que había cosechado a lo largo de los años. La alegría no existe sin pena; Sophie, mayor de tres, siempre lo había dicho.

Lo que realmente importaba era qué ocurría cuando todas tus fuentes de alegría se secaban, dejándote varado en un desierto solitario. Calcifer supo que nadie le respondería esa pregunta aunque la expresara en voz alta.

Miró a las tumbas de sus únicos dueños y verdaderos amigos. Consideró no despedirse, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que odiaba las separaciones; estaba seguro de que jamás volvería allí hasta el día de su muerte. Comenzó a alejarse en silencio, flotando, flotando, viendo cómo las lápidas se volvían cada vez más pequeñas; ya no logró distinguir sus nombres en ellas. Luego recordó las sonrisas y los llantos compartidos y se sintió demasiado unido a ellos como para no dedicarles un último respeto.

—… Nos vemos luego.

Y en un destello azul, se perdió en el cielo.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fecha original de escritura:** 2009


End file.
